


Her Name Is Katie

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: Just a Shidgen [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, SHIDGE, Shidge Week 2016, intended for platonic but can be see as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: War is something that she never thought she'd be involved in. Sometimes, one could lose themselves in everything that was happening. She was grateful that Shiro was around to help her remember.





	

 “Katie.”

She turned her head, the bones cracking from how fast she did so. It's been a long time since she last heard her name. The last time she heard it was when Shiro called out to her just a few days ago. That felt like _years_ prior to now, though.

It had come to a point where she was starting to forget who she was. Pidge Gunderson was consuming Katie Holt, opening her jaw wide to swallow the little girl she once was, digesting all her brilliance and applying it to the person she was now. Who _was_ Katie Holt now? Was she a paladin of Voltron or was she the girl who wanted to join Galaxy Garrison with her family? No question had an answer.

Shiro walked closer to her and placed a hand on her head. His metal thumb felt cool as he stroked her heated forehead. “How long have you been in here now?”

Pidge fixed her glasses, making a point to not look at him. The truth was almost too hard to admit. “A total of thirty-nine hours, twenty-five minutes, and ten seconds.”

The sigh that he let out reminded her too much of her father. Over the time they've spent together, floating around in space, battling evil aliens to protect everyone, she's found things about him that made her think of her family. Maybe it was because Shiro came over almost every other day to have dinner with them. Matt or her dad would invite him and he'd stay for hours until it was time to go home. He was a part of her being Katie Holt as much as her family was.

“There's nothing you can do right now. You know that right?” Shiro asked. He moved his hand down to her shoulder and squeezed it. “Coran and Allura will alert us when the time's ready. We just need to be patient.”

She knew that he was right but it didn't change how much it hurt to hear him say it. The skin near her cuticles was peeling and bleeding from the times she's picked at it. Nervous? If you looked it up, you would find a picture of Pidge right next to it. She had every right to be nervous and no one planned on taking it away from her. When it happened, when this major thing came before them, they knew she'd be like this.

Pidge just didn't know how to handle all this energy at the moment. Experiments were small and whatever she could carry into this room. Hunk came often to bring her something she needed, but she never left. There were blankets and pillows in the middle of the room, her own little nest. The other paladins came to check on her or start a conversation, but her focus never wavered. Right now, though, she needed a distraction and it came in the form of Shiro.

“Why do you call me Katie?”

Shiro stuttered over his words. “Excuse me?”

“You're the only one who calls me Katie and you don't really say it in front of the others.” It was something she noticed a while ago but never brought it up. Now is a time she needed the answer; to distract her from what felt like her world falling apart more than it already was. “So why?”

He took a deep breath and let it out, but didn't say anything. Pidge didn't look at him, keeping her eyes trained on what was happening before her.

“Things are... complicated right now,” Shiro finally said. “They have been for a while. Everyone is doing their best to not let them lose themselves and they do it in their own little way. Hunk tries to cook things that remind him of home, Lance continues to knit and sew like he's with his mother. Keith...” He stopped at this.

Pidge smiled. “Keith continues to try and self destruct by piloting red, training constantly, and getting into fights with his boyfriend?”

“Exactly.” Shiro chuckled, a sound that warmed her. “I know you have your gadgets, Katie, but I want you to at least remember the other part of yourself.” This time, she did look up at him, her insides bursting with heat as he smiled down at her. “You're Katie Holt, a girl who's going to go off and change the world.” He looked over at what she had been staring at before. “Your father always believed that and I do, too.”

Looking back at the cryopods that held her brother and father, Pidge smiled. “Yeah, you're right.” Soon, Shiro won't be the only one calling her Katie. Her family will be together and things would be the same again. Or at least, as close as “same” as things could get. Resting her head against his forearm, she sighed. “Are you still going to call me Katie when they come out?”

“Of course I will. It'll be great to have the pressure of looking after you in the castle off my shoulders. Now I can pass the baton over to your father and never take it back.”

“How charming of you. Don't worry. I'll find some way to make you worry about me.”

“ _Joy_.”

She was _still_ Katie Holt.

**Author's Note:**

> Every attempt at this ended up being more about Katie then Shiro comforting her. This was the best I could do. OTL


End file.
